Ride the Elevator
by crimsoncrisscross
Summary: AU. Kagome finds herself stuck in an elevator with Japan's most eligible bachelor. To her dismay he happens to be a rude, arrogant boy with daddy issues. And to top it off, it looks like it's more than just a power outage—they might be stuck there for the long haul…InuKag. Ch. 3 is up!
1. Stuck

A/N: Hello! This is an Inu/Kag AU fic. Hope you enjoy! =) I will also start this off with an M rating because of events in the next chapters.

Ride the Elevator

Chapter one: Stuck

The silence was unnerving. Almost deathly. Breaking it would somehow ease the tension, right?

"So this is how my young, vibrant, promising life is going to end?"

Kagome's question remained unanswered as she drew her knees closer to her face while she sat fighting the urge to cry or scream. Or cry-scream, she hadn't decided yet. And no, the tension was as thick as the walls that kept her from her freedom.

It was unfortunate, but she was trapped. _Literally_ trapped. Not figuratively like when she had eaten a whole plate of cupcakes she found in the refrigerator and decided to ignore the 'Do not eat' sticky note stuck to the top of the saran wrap, earning her an unavoidable scolding from her mother about those cupcakes being for some work thing. Still, it was worth it.

This, however, was not worth it. She resented getting on this _thing. _In the previously described situation, she only had the feeling of being trapped. In here she was _physically _trapped. Trapped in a 5X8 elevator nonetheless.

"Those fucking morons better get me out of here before I kick someone's ass!" A bellowing voice startled Kagome out of her depressing thoughts. The owner of the voice violently hurled his fist at the wall.

Oh yes, there was someone just as hopelessly stuck with her in that tiny, suffocating space.

It was none other than the famous—or rather _infamous_—Inuyasha Takahashi. He was the billionaire heir to the Shikon Hotels, a popular actor and model, and was even labeled Sexiest Man Alive by People magazine—two years running. He was notorious for being an enormous playboy with an enormous temper to match. The paparazzi went _nuts _over this guy.

"I can't believe this is happening to me…" Kagome whimpered.

"Shut up little girl. If you hadn't been ogling me so hard when you got in here, you might be in your standard hotel room right now, and I'd be in my own, luxurious room enjoying the company of a very beautiful woman," he snapped.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I wasn't ogling. It's not every day that I see a celebrity—no matter how irrelevant a celebrity you are…you're still a celebrity and I was a little awestruck for a teeny-tiny second," she replied, ignoring the urge to punch him square in the face. "Kind of regretting it now though…"

"Irrelevant? You bitch—I ought to fucking show you how relevant I am!" he snarled back.

"Yeah, yeah…" she waved him off, unruffled by his threat. Then it was silence again between them.

The silver-haired heir scanned the girl next to him. His eyes had finally adjusted to the darkness of the room and looking at the girl, he actually thought she was rather pretty, with her long, silky black hair, those blue eyes, and long legs. She seemed genuinely nice enough too, as far as he could tell. She had offered to share a small bag of M&Ms with him not too long ago. Of course he refused rudely, slipping in a short insult just to keep up his façade. Inuyasha was not exactly known as a "nice guy" and would never give the poor girl the pleasure of receiving a compliment from him. His callousness was all part of his charm anyhow. Nonetheless, he figured if he was going to be stuck in an elevator with anyone, it might as well be a nice, normal girl like her.

As if she felt his eyes on her, Kagome glanced up at him, questioningly. He scoffed and glanced away. "Too bad I didn't get stuck in here with someone hotter," he remarked quickly.

"You know, I wanted to give you the benefit of the doubt, but yup, the tabloids were right about you. You are a class A jerk-off," she said, ignoring his rude comment.

"Besides that ugly brown skirt, I'd say you look, at best, like a C-."

"I'm going to continue ignoring you until they get us out of here. It shouldn't be too long now, eh?" she said, flashing him a very obviously forced smile.

The intercom next to the help button crackled and a male voice spoke. The bickering duo suddenly became alert and sat up, both hoping for nothing but exceptional news. _"Mr. Takahashi, Ms. Higurashi? Sorry for the delay, we're still having difficulty finding the problem."_

"Well fucking find it already! I have shit to do!" Inuyasha growled.

"How much longer sir?" Kagome asked eagerly, but politely, as she snapped a glare at her rude companion.

"_I'm sorry…we're not sure. Everything in the control panel seems to be running smoothly. The fault finder hasn't found any malfunctions. We're having our maintenance people check out the elevator car right now—"_

"Can't you just open that hatch up top and pull us out?" Inuyasha interjected.

"_There's a little more danger involved with that since the elevator stopped on the 40th__ floor. We're hoping that would be our last resort but if all else fails then, yes, we will use the emergency hatch."_

Kagome's face faltered. "Well…please keep us updated."

"_Yes Miss. I'll be in contact again soon." _With that, he was gone.

"Now what?" Inuyasha growled, throwing his hands up in frustration. "I'm stuck here with you for at least another hour?"

"Well I'm just as unhappy as you are—if not more so," she grumbled, crossing her arms. She sat back in her corner of the elevator. Her belly suddenly made a very loud, very embarrassing growling noise. Inuyasha chuckled lightly, causing a deep crimson blush to form on Kagome's face. "Plus I'm getting hungry."

A second later, the same sound—but much louder-resonated from Inuyasha's stomach. He grinned sheepishly. "Goddammit. Me too…"

"I want a pastrami sandwich or something with bacon…" she said dreamily. She sat up straight and looked over at Inuyasha. "Hey, I know it hasn't been that long, but do you have a food you miss right now?" Kagome asked, hoping to keep their minds off their current situation.

"Ramen."

"Of all the things you miss the most, you miss packaged noodles?"

"It's easy to make and it's fucking good," Inuyasha answered matter-of-factly.

"What about cheeseburgers and sushi? Oooh or lobster…" Kagome found herself drooling and making a mental note of her next meal.

And then Inuyasha's next comment ruined her improving mood. "Oh by the way, I'm going to eat you if we never get out of here. You're the weaker one."

"See why do you have to make comments like that? What did I do to deserve getting insulted or yelled at every two seconds?"

"You annoy the shit out of me!"

"You barely know me!"

"Well I know you enough to know you talk too much and ask stupid questions!"

"FINE! I won't try to make conversation with you again okay? I just thought it would make this more bearable."

"Keh. I'm still going to eat you."

This was going to be a long day…

...

_**Two hours earlier…**_

He could not believe it. His brother managed to show him up yet again.

His brother's face seemed to be gracing the cover of every newspaper and influential magazine in the stands because of his heroic efforts to save lives. Apparently, along with his colleagues, his brother had successfully developed a new technique for deep brain simulation, which was a neuro-surgical procedure that helped patients with Parkinson's disease. He made the list of Most Influential People in the World, by Time Magazine. People were calling him innovative, valiant, chivalrous, a real-life hero among the people.

These were words they'd never throw Inuyasha's way. No, he was the angry playboy who'd been arrested countless times on assault on paparazzi, urinating in public, and disorderly conduct. So while his brother made Time Magazine, he made the tabloids. The dirty, grimy tabloids. No wonder his dad seemed to favor his older brother. He looked outside the tinted window of his limo, contemplating.

His thoughts were interrupted by his cell ringing in his pocket. He answered it, a little annoyed by the interruption. "What?!" he snapped.

An indifferent voice answered, seemingly oblivious to Inuyasha's tone of voice. "Inuyasha, your father wishes to meet with you for lunch this afternoon at the Hotel."

"Well Naraku, tell my dad I'm busy with work and maybe I'll have lunch with him tomorrow—or whenever the hell I feel like seeing him."

"You know you can blow off your silly photo-shoots whenever you want. This is your father. He just wants a word with you," Naraku replied calmly. If he was trying to convince Inuyasha, he was doing a really bad job at it.

"Honestly, I'd rather have him call me himself instead of having his little minion Naraku calling me to waste my time." Inuyasha hung up before Naraku could say another word. He knew exactly what hotel he was talking about and what his father wanted to talk about with him. And he wanted none of it.

He picked up his phone again. He needed to blow off some steam after his next photo-shoot.

Picking off a number from his contact list, he pressed call and waited. After a couple rings, a sultry voice answered on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Hey gorgeous, you busy in a couple hours?" he asked as his limo neared his destination.

"What'd you have in mind?" Just the response he was looking for.

...

"Ahh…" Kagome sighed happily as she threw her body on the soft, down covers of the hotel bed.

"It's not so bad now is it?" Grandpa Higurashi asked his teenaged granddaughter.

"Not at all! I'm so glad we decided to go on vacation…even if it is just two hours from home. Tokyo was a good idea Gramps," she replied, rolling her body back and forth on the soft white sheets.

"You didn't have to pick the fancy suite though Grandpa, Onee-chan isn't that special," Kagome's brother Souta chimed in, jumping on the bed his sister had wordlessly claimed. She made a face when he interrupted her ecstatic rolling around in the bed.

"Well when you finish high school and get into a cool university like me, then maybe Grandpa will take you out too," Kagome retorted, grabbing her brother's legs, causing him to crash down next to her on the bed. "Get off my bed."

Souta chuckled, grabbing a pillow and refusing to get off the bed. "Why'd you pick the top floor Grandpa? It's kind of scary looking down. Plus what if there's an earthquake? We'd definitely be the first to die."

"Souta! Please, don't say such things!" Mrs. Higurashi admonished as she walked out of the bathroom. "Please be more appreciative. Grandpa spent a lot of money getting this room. Something he didn't have to do," she continued, directing the latter comment toward her father.

"It's for your sister. Top floor has the best suites in the whole hotel. She deserves the best for graduating high school and getting into college. Besides, it's all stress, heartache, and torture from here on out," he said, smiling lovingly at his granddaughter.

"Thank you _so_ much for reminding me Grandpa," Kagome chirped sarcastically, hopping off the bed and giving her grandpa a quick hug from behind. "Anyway, I appreciate you taking us here. This is going to be fun. Plus you and Mama need to take me shopping in Shibuya for college clothes! He he!"

"I spoil them too much, don't I?" Grandpa commented to his daughter. Mrs. Higurashi grinned.

Kagome walked toward the window and drew the curtains just a little. To her dismay it was a floor to ceiling window. Still, it made the view all the more breathtaking. She placed her forehead against it and looked down. Everything and everyone looked like tiny ants moving around below. They really were awfully high off the ground. She was starting to feel lightheaded and her heart was racing all of a sudden. Her knees started to weaken so she carefully began to step back. Why did her grandfather pick the top floor again?

"Boo!" Hands grabbed her waist suddenly, scaring Kagome out of her thoughts.

"Souta! What the hell?!" Kagome cried, swatting away her brother's hands. He only laughed harder.

"All right gang, let's get ready and go down to the pool! We don't want to waste a single day here!" Mrs. Higurashi called to the siblings as she finished unpacking.

Once everyone changed into their swim attire they headed out the door and down the elevator to the 10th floor, where two of the four pools were located. Kagome and Souta marveled at the view of the majestically designed pools just outside the doors and vowed to swim in all four pools before they left the hotel.

"Oh! We forgot the sunblock!" Mrs. Higurashi observed as the elevator door shut behind them.

"Definitely need to go back for that," Kagome remarked, knowing how easily her skin baked even during some very overcast days. "Souta volunteered to go back and get it," she added, nudging her brother.

"No way! I'll flip you for it!" he returned, pulling a penny out of his pocket.

"Why do you have a penny in your swim trunks?" she inquired curiously, poking at her brother.

Souta shrugged, "It was just there. Come on Onee-chan, flip me for it!"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "How convenient. Fine…heads."

Souta flipped. "Tails! I win. You get it!"

"You little..."

Souta smiled as he skipped ahead of the group to avoid Kagome's wrath. Kagome's grandfather and mom followed after Souta as she waved them off, sulkily.

"That little brat," she muttered.

Her mother swiveled around. Kagome's face lit up. Maybe she was going to offer to go back instead so their beloved high school graduate could enjoy the pool. "Oh, Kagome! Can you grab the camera and can you get my laptop too hon?"

Kagome's face faltered. "What do you need your laptop for? It's the pool Mama!"

"Just in case," her mother answered. "Thanks sweetheart!" With that, her mother bolted with the other two. Kagome's shoulders slumped.

_In case what?_ she thought. What did her mother need a laptop at the pool for? Ever since she and Souta pooled money to buy that laptop for their mother, she brought it everywhere. For Kagome, this was another location on the list of odd places her mother brought her laptop. The weirdest was when she brought it with her to the bathroom at WacDonalds…

She trudged back to the elevators grumpily and waited until she heard the little "ding" and the light letting her know which one was available for her.

As she stepped into the elevator, she looked up, her blue eyes meeting golden ones. For a second, she didn't realize who she was standing in front of, but that moment passed instantly, and she found herself a little dumbfounded and stopped in her tracks.

The boy with the golden eyes was having a seemingly private conversation on the phone, a lingering smile disappearing from his face when he saw hers.

"Oi, you getting in?" he barked.

Kagome cleared her throat. "Uh-um no—I mean yes—"

"It's one or the other. Are you stupid or something?"

Dismissing the rude comment, she got into the elevator and stood next to him quietly. She was about to click on the button to her floor but realized it had already been picked.

_I'm standing in an elevator with Inuyasha Takahashi and he's going to the same floor, _she thought, a little giddy. Then she frowned, instantly she recalled the last comment he made. _He's kind of rude…_

"Mhmm…yeah. And what else are you going to do to me? Oh yeah…I like the sound of that. Baby I'm ready to show you what I'm about to do to you…you won't stand a chance…I'm almost there…yeah. See you in about a minute, gorgeous."

Kagome scoffed. _One of his many seedy conquests I'm guessing?_

When he hung up the phone she turned to him. "Do you talk to all strangers like that? Insulting possible fans and having phone sex right next to them?"

"The dumb fan speaks."

Kagome felt her blood boil. Who was this guy? She couldn't believe the same guy who played the gallant, kind hero on-screen was one of the rudest people she'd ever encounter in her life!

"Dumb fan!? Wow, you are such a conceited pig! And my brother thinks you're cool. Well, wait till he hears what a complete jerk-off you are."

"Geez, calm down I'm just joking," the one called Inuyasha chuckled, flashing a brilliant smile.

Kagome couldn't look more displeased. "I'll tell him you're not so funny in person either."

"What's your name sweetheart? I'll sign whatever you want me to sign. You can show your brother. Or keep it all to yourself…" he said, the last comment sounding a little suggestive. She watched as his eyes roamed her body greedily.

Kagome looked at him in disgust. "Ew. No thanks. You are the worst! Insulting me then hitting on me, what is your problem dude?"

"Hitting on you? You must be out of your mind to think I'd go for a short, plain chick like you. I've been with dozens of gorgeous women. In fact I have a beautiful model waiting for me on the 52nd floor, mind you."

"I see you're collecting STDs. Good for you…"

"You stupid brat—" his comment was cut short by an abrupt jolt.

Kagome's heart skipped a beat. "What was that—" before she could finish the single jolt was followed by a series of convulsions and jerking of the elevator. The two were knocked against each other to the floor. Kagome screamed as she felt herself get thrown onto the ground, against Inuyasha's chest. She could have sworn her life flashed before her eyes as she hit the ground.

Kagome had heard of elevator horror stories from the news and from her Grandpa. The stories ranged from people trying to escape through the emergency hatches and freefalling to their deaths to the elevator itself freefalling and crushing everyone inside from the impact of the fall. She even heard a story about an unfortunate man whose body was stuck between closed elevator doors and had his body shredded in half as the malfunctioning elevator rose rapidly before the victim could escape.

The convulsions continued as she held onto her elevator companion, trying not to think about anymore horrible elevator stories. The lights flickered ferociously. Inuyasha was unaware that his arms were wrapped around the young girl just as hard as she was holding onto him. Kagome clamped her eyes shut, only minutely comforted by the strong arms wrapped around her.

"Earthquake! Souta was right—he predicted the earthquake. We're going to die!" she cried, shaking violently in his arms. He felt his heart racing just as quickly as hers probably was. He shut his eyes as well as he pulled the girl tighter against him.

"We're not going to die. It's going to be okay," he said calmly. His voice was comforting and brave and so different from his tone of voice throughout their brief interaction earlier. Though his voice was steady, she could see his face become pale and his eyes fill with dread. Still, in this moment of pure terror, she was a little grateful for the stranger's efforts.

Then just as abruptly as the quakes started, they ceased. The lights in the elevator flickered once more before the room turned pitch black.

"It stopped," Inuyasha breathed, slowly releasing the frightened girl against him. She glanced over at him and her face turned a light crimson, realizing she had been holding onto him for dear life, just mere seconds ago. She scooted away from him to the opposite corner of the elevator, staying on the ground. It was a nice thing that the lights turned off when they did or else she would have noticed the blush that formed on the hotel heir's face as well.

"What the heck happened?" she asked, slowly getting up onto her knees.

Inuyasha stood up and steadied himself on the elevator walls as he reached for the help button. "Hello? Hey, someone out there? This is Inuyasha Takahashi. I'm stuck in this elevator with—"

"Kagome Higurashi."

"—some girl. Can someone tell us what's going on? Was there an earthquake?"

There was silence.

Kagome stood up, walked over to where Inuyasha was and pressed the button again. "Excuse me! Can someone help us please? We're stuck in this elevator!"

Then a voice. _"Hello? Did you say you were stuck in one of our elevators? That's impossible—"_

"It's FUCKING possible because we're stuck here jackass! Now find a way to get us out!" Inuyasha bellowed, slamming his fist against the intercom.

"Was there an earthquake?" Kagome couldn't help repeating Inuyasha's question quietly.

"_No Miss. It must just be some small malfunction with the elevator. Are you both okay?"_

"We're fine, just a little shaken up from the jerking. The lights have gone off too," Kagome responded, trying to calm her wildly beating heart. At least now they both knew it was not an earthquake. Still, Kagome felt a little uneasy about that news. She glanced over at her elevator companion. She could just make out the angry features on his face in the dark room. She figured she might have to do all of the communicating with the hotel worker, otherwise she feared they might consider delaying the rescuing process due to Inuyasha's rudeness and incessant cursing.

"_I'm so sorry for the inconvenience. We'll get you out of there in just a couple minutes. Twenty minutes, tops. Hold tight."_

_._

_._

_._

_._


	2. First kiss?

A/N: Here's the next chapter! And as the title suggests, I am attempting a story where most of the events will occur inside the elevator! I know there are some things about being stuck in an elevator for more than a few hours that will incite some questions but I have the answers…I think.

Disclaimer: Oops, I forgot to add this in the first chapter. Do we still need to add disclaimers to fics nowadays? I always thought it was implied. Anyway I don't own anything.

Ride the Elevator

Chapter two: First kiss?

.

"It's been three hours…" Inuyasha grumbled, tapping the back of his head against the wall absently. "The guy said it would be 20 minutes, tops."

"I'm sure they've figured it out already and are just fixing the problem now," the girl tried to assure him, attempting to be a little optimistic. Still, Inuyasha wasn't quite sure she believed it herself.

Inuyasha was positively bored out of his mind. He grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket. In the midst of the elevator drama, he had forgotten to call Michiko. She had probably left his room by now, angry that he had stood her up. Well, it wouldn't be the first time. He quickly dialed her number.

"Hey baby….look I'm so sorry I didn't call earlier—no I didn't. I would never do that to you! No I swear! I'm stuck in an elevator with some stranger—wha—no I really am! It's not another one of my lame excus—" then the line went dead. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Ugh…bitch hung up on me."

He heard a giggle across from him and his head snapped up. She looked quite happy about the dismissal he got over the phone. The annoying little brat was laughing at him. "Hey, look on the bright side," she said, "at least you didn't catch the inevitable disease you might have caught if you had slept with her."

"Keh! You're just being a jealous brat. You're probably still a virgin who's never had a boyfriend," he commented, bluntly.

The girl's face quickly went from amused to furious. "Have you always been a bully?"

"Well is it true?" he pressed on. He wasn't sure if he was genuinely curious or just wanted to piss her off.

She looked down at her hands. Inuyasha smirked. She looked a little embarrassed. "Well," she began. "Yes it's true. But I'm not ashamed about it."

"Well you sure do look ashamed right now."

"I'm not! I'm more relieved actually. I know there are a lot of jerks, like you, out there and I'm not about to waste myself on someone who doesn't love or care about me. I'm waiting for someone who will take me seriously and treat me with the respect every girl deserves," she answered truthfully.

Inuyasha was a little taken aback by her answer. Firstly, he was not expecting such a truthful answer from someone he had met only three hours ago, and secondly, for someone as young as her, the answer seemed mature and genuine. He actually admired the security she had in herself. He felt a little guilty prodding the answer out of her.

"Look…I'm sorry. That's actually great, I guess. I thought I met the right person during my first time but she ended up being an evil bitch," he admitted.

"I'm sorry, on behalf of my gender," she said gently, a little surprise at the little confession. "Would you like to tell me about her?"

Inuyasha was about to refuse heartily but was too exhausted and hungry to put up a fight. Once he left this elevator, he was never going to see this girl again anyway. Why not amuse her for a little while?

"Her name was Kikyo—"

"The governor of Osaka's daughter?" Inuyasha's elevator mate interrupted enthusiastically.

"Um…well…uh…" Inuyasha gently cursed himself. Maybe he shouldn't have used her real name. Well, it was too late to turn back now. He had paused for much too long. "Yeah, her."

"What happened? Did she want to keep it a secret or something?"

Inuyasha nodded, a little surprised that she guessed correctly. "We were so good at hiding our relationship that the press never found out. And you know how the media is. They always, _always_ find out. Anyway, we met at Kyodai. She was in my Economics class and I asked her to study with me as an excuse to get to know her. We ended up dating for about three awesome years. She helped me get straight As and was there through some of my family issues and I helped her through stuff too including that scandal when her dad was accused of using government money for personal stuff. They had their accounts frozen and I continued to pay for Kikyo's tuition while their lawyers sorted things out."

The girl was silent. Inuyasha figured she was bored listening to his story. He was a little bored of it too actually. He didn't really want to remember his time with Kikyo. He glanced up at her and noticed that, not only was she paying close attention to his story, but she looked a little remorseful or sad. He swiftly looked away from her again. He didn't want her to pity him but he decided to continue his story anyway..

"Once her dad was cleared of the charges against him and everything went back to normal, she paid me back for her tuition, even though I told her it wasn't necessary, and then she broke up with me. Just like that! She simply said she couldn't see me anymore and left. I found out later from a friend that she dumped me because I was the heir to the Shikon hotel empire and she didn't want to be with someone who 'had never worked a day it their life' and 'just had money thrown in their lap.' My friend said she wanted to be with someone who was hard-working and not just some spoiled, selfish, rich kid like me. I really didn't think she was the type to care about reputation or status. I really thought we were happy."

He resentfully recalled the day Naraku, who he wouldn't ever actually consider a friend, told him that those words came straight from Kikyo's mouth. He recalled the hundreds of calls that he sent her and the countless messages he left, begging her to take him back, telling her that he could be an even better boyfriend. After the last ignored message, and the realization that she had changed her phone number and e-mail address, he plunged into a deep depression. He remembered even wanting to ask her to marry him once they graduated. He got over her eventually and months later, he finally ended up tossing the engagement ring into a gutter and pushed away any memory of the girl who broke his heart.

Inuyasha snapped back to reality. He didn't dare tell a stranger that portion of the story. It was just too embarrassing.

"Hey you know what? She might be from an affluent family but it doesn't give her the right to be stuck up. I just don't understand how she could think so badly of you after all the things you did for her and after all those years of knowing you."

"Yeah, I didn't believe it at first either, but she never gave me the time of day after we broke up. I figured she really was just a shallow, stuck up bitch." He said with a smirk. He heard her chuckle a little. It actually felt nice talking about his ex-girlfriend with someone. He was a little shocked at the amount of personal information he was sharing with a complete stranger but she just gave off an air of trustworthiness that he couldnt quite understand. He somehow felt comfortable with the cute raven-haired, blue-eyed girl. She was so genuine and so unrestrained. It was a little refreshing from his usual crowd of fake, gold digging, status climbing, untrustworthy liars.

"Well you seem to be doing much better without her anyway."

"Thanks. You know what Kanami, you're not bad company after all."

"For the last time you idiot it's KAGO ME! Ka. Go. Me!"

Before Inuyasha could defend himself, the intercom crackled. _"Mr. Takahashi? Ms. Higurashi? This is Shippo, the operator. I'm afraid I have some bad news."_

"Well?!" Inuyasha barked impatiently.

"_It seems there's an issue with the wiring. We may have to pull you two out through the emergency hatch at the top of the elevator car. We need to shut down power to this side of the building in order to trigger the emergency brake to engage. As soon as we do that, we'll be able to pull you out safely."_

Inuyasha was getting impatient. The stupid kid wasn't telling them when they could get out. That was the only news he wanted to hear.

"Listen here you damn runt—"

The girl, Kagome, seemed to notice his temper rise again so she cut in. "Shippo? How much longer will we be here?" she asked gently.

"_I'm so sorry for the inconvenience Ms. Higurashi but it looks like it will take another hour."_

"Thanks Shippo for the update."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Are you fucking with me? Another hour?"

…

"I can't believe Onee-chan is stuck in an elevator with Inuyasha! This is so cool," Souta bubbled as he watched the news unfolding on the TV.

Mrs. Higurashi did not share her son's sentiment. She was plagued with worry. She remembered the elevator horror stories that Grandpa shared with the kids and she couldn't help but worry about Kagome's safety. Her daughter wasn't even 18 yet, she was at the peak of her youth with a bright future ahead of her, and Mrs. Higurashi couldn't stop thinking that all of that could end with a stupid elevator accident.

She paced uncomfortably around the room. She had never lost her temper until today and the hotel staff definitely heard an earful from her. They graciously compensated the Higurashi family for their room and countless discounts and amenities for their future visits, but Mrs. Higurashi only yelled at them some more, saying she could care less about discounts and even threatened some lives if they didn't get her daughter out of that elevator unharmed. As the hours passed, Mrs. Higurashi would pace through the lobby and the 40th floor, where the elevator car was stuck, and ask countless questions, upon which she received only meek, frightened, and unhelpful answers accompanied with scared looks.

"Dear child, calm down. Kagome's strong. She'll be fine," Grandpa reassured his daughter, giving her a short pat on the back.

"She must be starving. We should go down there with some food for those poor kids," Mrs. Higurashi suggested as she shot out of the hotel room with Souta and Grandpa trailing hurriedly after her.

There were a total of eight elevators, four of which, rose from the garage to the 52nd floor. The other four were only allowed to the 26th floor. Four of the eight elevators were out of use as half of the building's power had to be shut off due to the situation with the elevator, two that went to the top floor, and two that went to the 26th floor. Regardless of the situation, people continued to use the working elevators, seemingly unalarmed by the very obvious situation one elevator was in.

Along with the other groups of people, the Higurashis continued to use the elevators as well. As they reached the lobby they all stopped dead in their tracks. Jaws dropped almost simultaneously.

The lobby was packed to the brim. Every news channel crew seemed to be there with people scampering around, news anchors yelling over each other, some attempting to bribe security guards into allowing them to go to the 40th floor where all the action was. There were firefighters, policemen and women, and a few detectives and lawyers from the look of it. Inuyasha fans seemed to pour in as well, holding large signs with pictures of Inuyasha pasted on and words of encouragement written all over them in glitter.

Mrs. Higurashi was a little confused. Why were there police officers here? She was just down here an hour ago, what happened since then?

Her eyes searched the room and landed on the boy, Shippo, she had spoken to earlier. She grabbed him as he distracted walked past her family.

"Shippo, correct?" she said.

He gave her the same frightened look the other hotel employees gave her. "Y-y-yes ma'am?"

"Look, I'm sorry I threatened your mother's life earlier, I'm just worried about my daughter. May I ask what's going on right now?" she asked, hoping to keep the boy calm so as not to turn him into a blubbering useless mass.

"I'm not supposed to tell you because it's a little scary…" he said, his eyes looking around nervously.

"What do you mean, _scary_? My daughter isn't in any danger is she?" she seethed, her anger rising again. Why wouldn't these people tell her what was going on? This is her daughter's LIFE they're taking about! They couldn't possibly think they could keep her out of the loop. She grabbed the boy's collar with both her hands and she pulled him right up near her face until he was on his tip toes. His eyes filled with new fear, just as the old fear had started leaving his face.

"Mrs. Hig—"

"If you don't tell me what's going on you're in big trouble! Do you understand!?" she bellowed, her voice smacking him right in the face. He closed his eyes. She shoved him back to the ground.

"O-okay, okay. All right I'll tell you! Even if it will get me in big trouble—" he started but winced when he looked up and saw her shooting him a deadly look. He continued. "It looks like someone deliberately tampered with the wires a little after your daughter and Mr. Takahashi entered the elevator. We don't know why and we don't know who did it but there is footage from the lobby and the supply room of a strange man in a suit and baseball cap changing into a janitorial employee uniform and flirting with one of the front desk clerks before disappearing into one of the back offices."

"Oh my…"

"Is Onee-chan going to be okay? Is someone trying to kill her?" Souta asked looking up worriedly at Mrs. Higurashi. She smiled somberly at her son and pulled him close to her.

"She's going to be okay sweetheart. You and Grandpa get some food for her and Inuyasha and I'll stay here and get more information," she said shooing along her father and son.

Souta looked questioningly at his grandfather and his grandfather simply nodded knowingly toward his daughter and led Souta out of the hotel.

_What in the world is going on? _Mrs. Higurashi thought. She had a really bad feeling about this "accident".

"Who's in charge? Take me to him," Mrs. Higurashi ordered.

…

"It's getting really warm in here…" Kagome whined, fanning her face with her small hand.

"And this stupid energy bar isn't helping my hunger! This is a goddamn hotel, can't you guys cook something for us? It's the least you can do for getting us trapped in this damn thing!" Inuyasha yelled up into the emergency hatch. There was no response. The hotel employees had dropped down a few snacks and bottled water for the two at the top of the hour but they were immediately devoured by the two hungry and thirsty elevator companions.

Inuyasha glanced over at Kagome. She was slouching on the ground across from him, tugging uncomfortably at the shirt that clung to her skin from the heat. He swallowed heavily. She had unknowingly unbuttoned the first two buttons of her white shirt revealing enough to let him watch the sweat drip from the dip between her collarbones down between the valley of her breasts and disappear into her shirt. He didn't realize earlier how thin the fabric of her shirt was. He could see the pink bikini top right through it. Inuyasha suddenly felt really warm as he tugged on the collar of his shirt. He felt himself sit up just a little straighter.

"I can't believe how hot it is in here…" Kagome commented again.

"It sure is…" he said absently. He was mesmerized by the way the girl's body moved in the dark. He licked his lips when she sighed, her breasts rising at every breath. With what little light was peeking through the emergency hatch, he could see the sweat on her pale neck and chest glistening. He wanted to touch her so badly…

He could imagine taking her right there in the elevator. He was stronger and bigger than her anyway. There was no way she would be able to resist him once he pinned her down and peeled that sticky shirt right off her body. He could imagine licking the sweat off her deliciously slender neck and listening but ignoring her as she begged him to stop. He wanted to slice right through the center of her bathing suit top until those delicious mounds just fell out into the open air and he could touch them with his eager hands. Would he be gentle or rough with them? He was sure he would be a combination of both, rubbing her taut nipples with his palms and twisting them with his fingers before nipping and sucking on them till she cried out. Next he would let her keep her skirt, just because it made her look more vulnerable with just a little bit of clothing on. Then he would push the front of her bikini bottom off to the side just enough so that he could insert his clawed finger into-

"Hey pervert, can you stop drooling for a second," Kagome said sharply, snapping Inuyasha out of his daze. He looked up into her angry red face right before she clocked him right between the eyes.

He blacked out.

…

Kagome was furious. She could not believe how hard he was staring at her chest! It almost seemed like he was trying to use mind control to take her clothes off. She was fuming but the fact that she was dressed to go to the swimming pool made her angrier. Inuyasha was taking advantage of her lack of had equate clothing, the jerk! She was definitely not sorry she punched him. She knew he was a huge pervert from the beginning but she had started to let her guard down when he opened up to her about his ex-girlfriend. She thought for sure he was just putting up a mean, perverted façade and that he was really a nice, gentle person inside, but now she knew for sure he was just a jerk. And now he was pulling this stunt.

"Stop pretending you're unconscious," she said flatly, trying to ignore the motionless body across from her. She kept her arms sternly crossed over her chest. She wasn't about to let him have another eyeful.

When he didn't respond she glanced over at him. No movement.

"Inuyasha? Come on. Cut it out. There's no way I knocked you out," she said. She chuckled to herself as she slowly crawled his way. "Well if I did, you deserved it anyway."

He still lay there, unreactive.

"You're starting to scare me. Please get up." Once she reached him, she sat near his face and held a palm over his mouth to make sure he was still breathing. She started to panic when no air left his nose or mouth. He looked so peaceful.

_No don't look peaceful! What if I broke his nose and he can't breathe? _she thought distraughtly. _I'll be known as the girl who killed the heir to the Shikon Hotels. Well, that's if this elevator doesn't kill us first. Ugh! This better not be some trick. I really don't want to give him mouth-to-mouth…_

Kagome leaned over his chest. At least there was a heartbeat. She lowered her mouth toward Inuyasha's, grimacing and closing her eyes. When she finally opened her eyes, she saw golden ones staring right back at her. She yelped, but before she could jump back, clawed hands clamped around both of her wrists keeping her still.

"Inuyasha!? What the hell are you doing?!" Kagome screamed, trying to pry her arms away from him.

He grinned playfully, revealing a fang. He tightened his grip around her wrists. "You're the one trying to kiss me, Kagome."

"I'm not trying to kiss you! I thought I killed you!"

"Keh! A stupid human can't kill me that easily. But if you really want that kiss…" He lifted his head up and slammed his lips right against the furious girl's own. He was surprised when she slowly stopped struggling. He let her wrists go as he gradually rose to a sitting position, his left hand moving to her waist. He pulled her against him and held her tightly. He closed his eyes and moved his lips against hers, teasing her lips open to let his tongue enter. Again, he was surprised when she complied, allowing his tongue entrance into her warm, inviting mouth. She felt a moan escape her lips.

As soon as the sound exited her mouth, she pulled away and slapped Inuyasha across the face, hard. She gasped, staring at him with mixed emotions in her eyes. She wasn't sure if she was disgusted with him disgusted with herself, or frankly a little turned on.

"How dare you!" she growled, trudging back to her side of the elevator. _How dare YOU, Kagome, _she thought dejectedly_._

Inuyasha's hand moved to the side of his face where her hand had been. He had a bewildered look in his eyes. She immediately turned away from him, not wanting him to see the humiliation in her eyes. That was her very first kiss. And that jerk just stole it.

.

.

.

A/N: Thanks for reading! I'll put up the next chapter hopefully by next week!


	3. Free Fall

A/N: Thank you for those of you who reviewed and followed my story! Reading the reviews and knowing people are actually reading this makes me want to continue. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Ride the Elevator

Chapter three: Free Fall

.

"So...my first kiss was with a stranger who _barely_ just learned my name. Oh, and I'm stuck in an elevator! This is great! I'm just having the best damn day!" Kagome cried bitterly, turning back to her elevator companion with a deep scowl on her face. "You are a jerk, Inuyasha! Once I get out of here I'm letting the whole world know what a pompous, perverted, rude, PIG you are!"

She was livid. Inuyasha eye twitched at the sound of each insult. The raven haired girl was absolutely terrifying when she was mad. Angry women were like baby cobras. Their anger tantrums were as uncontrollable as baby cobras were with their venom. He tried hard not to show the slight fear in his eyes but he was quickly beginning to think it was impossible. He was only trying to mess with her! The girl was way too sensitive. She seriously needed to lighten up. True, she was looking rather pretty when she was fanning herself from the heat and his mind drifted off into the gutter, but he didn't mean to make her this upset. He felt a little guilty making her feel this upset.

"Sorry…kami…chill out. I didn't know that was your first kiss. I figured someone as pretty as you probably got a lot of kisses," he said absently, not realizing what he said until the words finished leaving his mouth. His eyes widened as he made eye contact with her. Her eyes perked up at his words. "I meant I bet a lot of guys felt sorry for you because you're so homely and wanted to give you pity kisses—"

Kagome couldn't help but crack a smile. "You think I'm pretty?" she said, interrupting his blabbering.

"Hell no! Your feet are too small and your eyes are too big. And you have an awful sense of style for a chick," he said quickly, folding his arms and looking away from her. He felt his face get hot.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say all that other stuff and take your compliment. But yes…that was my first kiss and you just took it from me," she said with a pout. Inuyasha glanced back at her. At least she wasn't upset at him anymore. Even if she only knocked him out for a second, it still hurt and he would rather not experience that again.

"Well I'm sorry, 'kay? I was just messing with you."

"Just don't do it again…I might do more than just punch you in the face next time," she warned him ominously. "Let's just say that kiss didn't count."

He definitely didn't want to find out what she would do next time.

_From now on, just keep your mouth shut Inuyasha. Don't even look at her, _he said to himself, keeping his eyes on anything else but Kagome.

He looked down at his phone. He had to put it on silent from all of the calls he kept getting from his father, Naraku, brother, agent, manager, a few unknown numbers (who were probably obsessed fans or one-night stands), and a few celebrity and non-celebrity friends. He had answered a few in the last hour but decided to ignore some others like Naraku and his father. He was not in the mood to talk to those two any time soon. He decided to listen to his voicemail to see if there was any important news from outside.

"_Inuyasha this is your father. Please pick up—" _ Delete. Not now.

"_Call your father Inuyash—" _Delete. Stupid Naraku.

"_Baby, I heard what happened! I'll get you out of there if it's the last thing I do! Then you'll love me for sure…right? Right Inuya—" _Delete. That voicemail was 32 minutes long. It was the crazy girl from the club two weeks ago. He cringed, remembering that raspy voice vividly. He recalled thinking it was sexy the night he met her, up until that same voice woke him up the very next morning. He thought he had finally hit rock bottom and taken a man home with him.

"_Inuyasha, you need to read the news right now if you have your phone on you. The media is all over this 'stuck in an elevator' ordeal! I heard from one hotel worker that some crazy guy messed with the wiring for the elevator and that's why you're stuck there! Oh em gee, if this is a publicity stunt it's brilliant—" _Inuyasha quickly deleted the message and frantically searched his iPhone for the internet. As soon as he typed his name in Google search countless articles were displayed on the screen.

"Fuck…" he whispered, skimming through each article quickly. The shock of what he was reading overwhelmed him. Some of the articles that were popping up were ridiculous. Some said it was a publicity stunt like his agent accused him of over the phone. Some said it was a grand gesture to get the girl in the elevator to sleep with him because Inuyasha couldn't take no for an answer! The most ridiculous one said that a strange man in a baseball cap had cut the wires trying to assassinate Inuyasha.

His eyes roamed through the photos of the thousands of people in the lobby. Some were Inuyasha fans with large signs that said things like 'praying for Inuyasha' or 'we're here for you Inuyasha!' and others held signs with completely opposite sentiments. There was sure to be a fight or two pretty soon with such large crowds confined to a tiny space. He wondered why staff wouldn't just kick them out. Then something caught his eye. He noticed one particular individual standing in the corner of one of the pictures. His heart sank.

_Kikyo… _he thought, noticing that she popped up in some of the other photos as well. _What the hell is she doing here? She's probably rejoicing the fact that I might die in this damn thing._

"What is it Inuyasha?"

He snapped out of his thoughts and without a word, placed the phone in the girl's hand, pushing away the image of Kikyo. He watched Kagome intently to see her reaction to the articles, not to mention pictures of hundreds, possibly thousands, of people blanketing the hotel lobby of the very hotel they were in right now. He hoped she didn't notice the images of his ex-girlfriend in some of the pictures of the lobby.

"Oh…my…goodness… look at all those people in the lobby. Are those your fans? And...those are definitely _not _ your fans. Some of these stories…there's no way any of these are accurate. Oh! What…? My name is there too! This article says that I'm an obsessed stalker fan who did this so that my 'idol' Inuyasha would be forced to give me the time of day!" Inuyasha chuckled a little at the absurdity of the article and how much it was affecting Kagome. "Ugh…Everyone's just getting crazy because the movie star Inuyasha is stuck in an elevator," she said, casually returning his phone. Even with her waving off the silly articles, Inuyasha could still see the worry in her eyes.

"I don't understand why the hotel staff isn't saying anything to us," Inuyasha said, worriedly.

As if on cue, the intercom crackled and the two instantly recognized Shippo's familiar voice. _"Good evening Ms. Higurashi, Mr. Takahashi, I have more news. It seems we had to involve the Tokyo Police Department because of certain circumstances."_

"What circumstances Shippo?" Inuyasha grounded out.

"_Someone allegedly tampered with the wiring that caused you and Ms. Higurashi to be in the situation you're in now. The police aren't saying much but they did want me to ask you a few questions, Mr. Takahashi."_

"So that article about someone trying to kill me is true? Huh," Inuyasha said.

Kagome gave him a concerned look. "You don't look too upset."

"Oh really? I don't look to upset, do I? What the _fuck_ am I supposed to do? Take my revenge through telekinesis? I'm stuck in a goddamn elevator!" Inuyasha barked, his fists curling into tight balls.

Kagome put her hands up in defense. "Okay…no need to yell." She walked over to where Inuyasha was sitting. He looked up at her, noticing the change in her disposition from calm to a little scary. "It's just that this is pretty disturbing news to _me_… I'd be a little more freaked out if I knew someone was trying to kill me. Oh wait, technically they are because I'm stuck here with you! Who the _hell_ did you piss off to get us in this predicament?!" Kagome yelled, shoving a finger at his chest.

"_Yes, Mr. Takahashi, that was actually one of the questions. Do you have any enemies? Anyone you could think of who might want harm done to you?" _Shippo interrupted their bickering.

"Well…I mean I can think of dozens off the top of my head," Inuyasha said, standing up and straightening himself out so that he wasn't looking up at Kagome anymore. He pushed past her and walked over to the intercom.

"_Can I have those names please?" _Shippo asked.

Many of the people he was thinking of were past lovers, some directors and producers that annoyed the crap of out him, and some conniving pricks who were either envious of his fame or wanted to use him for his fame. They all probably wanted him dead and maybe even came together to pull off this stunt.

He ended up listing a few of the names. As he listed them, he recalled images of angry faces screaming at him, calling him some creative profanities, throwing death threats at him, and shaking with hatred. It irked him a little that when those figures had screamed at him, he felt nothing, no remorse for his actions, no feelings of guilt for how he treated them.

"_Um…there is one concern. All of the names you gave me were women's names. The suspect is most definitely male."_

Upon hearing that, he scoffed. "Guys hate me too I guess. I've had my fair share of beautiful women were in 'committed' relationships. I can see a lot of boyfriends and husbands wanting me dead," he commented, winking suggestively at Kagome.

"Inuyasha, be serious! I really want to be able to live to see the next day, can you be more cooperative?" Kagome pleaded.

"Yeah, yeah…I guess this guy Kouga Yama and Naraku, my dad's personal slave. He's always hated me because my dad wants me to take over the family business instead of giving the position to Naraku. I told him I didn't want it, but Naraku still hates my guts." He then proceeded to name off a few more people from his past.

"_Thank you," _Shippo said once Inuyasha finished his list.

After a few more simple questions, he was gone again.

Kagome let out an exasperated sigh. Inuyasha couldn't blame her for her frustration. This whole thing was starting to spiral completely out of control. At first it was just a simple computer glitch and now it was something as farfetched as someone trying to orchestrate his death! He figured it probably highly unlikely that Naraku would do such a thing but he really just wanted to piss the guy off. The guy had left him 20 voicemails and 15 text messages about something stupid that had nothing to do with the elevator crisis. Naraku could've cared less about him being stuck in an elevator.

About another hour later, a few technicians came down and opened the emergency hatch to let the two know that they were going to try to pull them out. They were very informative and tried to keep the two of them calm as they announced they were pulling Inuyasha out first. Inuyasha glanced over at Kagome who was looking a little resentful at having to be rescued last.

"All right Mr. Takahashi. Grab my hand and I'll hoist you out of the car with this cable line," the technician instructed.

Once Inuyasha got a hold of the man's hand, the man pulled him up as Inuyasha grabbed hold of the opening of the emergency hatch with his other hand to steady himself. The top half of Inuyasha's body peeked out of the top of the elevator.

_This is it, I'm finally going to get out of this nightmare…_ he thought with a small smile.

As soon as Inuyasha put pressure on the opening to push his body further out of the emergency hatch, the elevator suddenly wavered. The car jerked downward suddenly, plunging the elevator a full two floors down, causing Inuyasha to slam back inside the elevator, losing grip of the hand that was grasping his, in a failed attempt to pull him out. The loss of balance caused him to fall, head first, knocking him unconscious momentarily from the force of the crash. Kagome cried out and rushed to his side, on her knees in an instant, pulling her shirt off and placing it under his head for support. "What happened?" he groaned. His vision was blurry but he knew the figure above his face was Kagome. He lay still and was unable to lift his head up.

"Getting out of the elevator car was a bad idea," she whispered, relieved by the fact that he was okay. Her heart was still racing from the short, but seemingly eternal free fall. "I hope you didn't get a concussion… You okay?"

"I think so…" Inuyasha said, touching his temple with the palm of his head. He felt a little dizzy but tried to sit up nonetheless. Kagome kept him down despite some mild protests. After he finally gave up, he followed Kagome's gaze to the opening of the elevator's emergency hatch. Above them, they found the technician who had been giving them instructions dangling from a cable and being quickly dragged back inside by his co-workers. Heads popped back into the opening and one man waved at the two of them.

"You guys okay down there?!" he yelled.

"Yeah, we're okay!" Kagome yelled back with a smile, waving to the technician. "Is he okay?" she added, concerned for the technician who had tried to get them out.

"He's fine! He had a harness on!" the technician yelled back. She nodded and gave him a thumbs-up.

Inuyasha looked over at the ever-optimistic girl. How could she still be smiling when he almost died!? That technician could've died trying to save him. He couldn't believe this girl. He watched as she turned to him and smiled. He sneered and turned away. He couldn't understand why her optimism bothered him so much. He should be thankful that she wasn't crying the whole time, or worse, religious and praying all the time. He really didn't want to have to think about heaven or hell at a time like this.

This time, when he sat up and leaned his head against the wall of the elevator, Kagome didn't stop him, although she did continue to watch him intently as if to make sure he had completely recovered. He was still a little bit disoriented, but otherwise, knew he was just fine.

"I'm so glad you're okay. I really thought the free fall would never end," she said with relief. She sat down next to him and put her head on his shoulder.

Inuyasha smiled a little, enjoying the fact that Kagome was making physical contact with him through her own free will. He had thought it was the end too. Even with his half-demon blood, a fall from 40 stories could have been fatal.

"Oh yeah, thanks for taking your shirt off and letting me use it as a pillow for a few minutes," he said, trying to embarrass her a little, but was also very grateful with her small gesture of concern. When she said nothing, he turned his head only slightly, so as not to disturb her resting head. He noticed her eyes were closed. She was probably exhausted from the stress of today. He could hear her even breathing sync with his as things in the elevator became silent once again.

.

Naraku was beyond infuriated. The police had taken him in to custody in front of everyone at the office and questioned him for about four hours. It was so humiliating getting dragged out of the busy 40th floor office and down to the busy lobby in handcuffs while being escorted by an entourage of police officers. He knew Inuyasha probably had something to do with this and it made his blood boil even more.

The police yelled and threatened him, showing him stills of the footage the police collected from the Park Hyatt Hotel security. He was surprised when he saw the photos. The man in the pictures looked about his height, weight, and even hair color and style, but those facial features were completely different. He could barely make out the face of the suspect but as soon as he saw it he knew who it was.

It irritated him that it took longer than he liked for the police to get in contact with his limo driver to provide an alibi as to where he was at the time of the alleged crime, but they finally released him after the short phone call.

As soon as he left the police station with a little bit of his dignity left, he called Inuyasha, hoping his cell phone hadn't run out of battery life yet, and left him a very angry, profanity infused voice-mail when he didn't pick up. He wanted to go straight to the Park Hyatt Hotel hoping to be able to confront Inuyasha and tell him that he really wished that he would just die right in that damn elevator.

His limo arrived shortly after he made the call and brought him straight to the hotel. He quickly walked out, slamming the door behind him, without a word to his limo driver. He was still angry that it took the idiot so long to confirm where he was around the time Inuyasha was going up to meet another one of his whores.

As Naraku blew past the revolving doors, he crashed into someone intent on leaving as quickly as Naraku had come in.

"You imbecile! Watch where you're going!" Naraku barked as the person mumbled a 'sorry' and continued to try and pass him. He looked back and noticed the sweaty, nervous man and recognized him instantly. He grabbed the man as he brushed by him. The nervous man's eyes widened as he stared back into Naraku's cold but familiar eyes.

"You caused this," he simply stated. The man shook his head violently. For a man with such intelligence, Naraku was curious as to why the man stuck around his own crime scene. Was he not afraid of getting caught?

"I-I do-don't know what you're ta-talking about," he replied jerkily attempting to free himself from Naraku's death grip on his arm. "Please let me go, I have somewhere to be."

"Prison, that is, if you don't come with me now."

"What do you want from me?" the man asked, his face cross with anxiety. He continued to struggle against the other man's grip.

Naraku gave him an eerie grin. "I want you to finish what you started."

.

.

.

A/N: Who is this mysterious guy!? I'll let you know next time! Please R&R if you have the time and patience. Thanks! =)


End file.
